


kiss of an ocean wave

by bottomchanyeol, softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, mention of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Chanyeol always enjoys tagging along on his boyfriend’s business trips. In a beautiful cabin, Chanyeol finally works up the courage to ask to try something he's always wanted to do.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	kiss of an ocean wave

**Author's Note:**

> to my dearest beta: thank you for always listening to me complain and encouraging me to finish this even though i wanted to give up so many times. thank you for believing in me when i didn’t. i really don’t think i could’ve done this without you.

Chanyeol loves going on business trips. Granted, he wasn’t the one doing any of the business stuff most of the time, since his job as a chef didn’t require much of that, but he still loved visiting new places. He had always been the adventurous type, he loved exploring countries he had never visited before, and taking lots of cute pictures of himself or of his boyfriend. Being a chef, as well as a foodie, meant that it was impossible for him to go anywhere without trying some of the authentic, traditional dishes and learning a thing or two about the different cooking styles used there. Thankfully, his boyfriend was just as interested in cooking as he was, so it was an activity they enjoyed doing together.

 

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was, in fact, the one sitting through all the business meetings on these trips. He had been working in construction management and real estate for many years, and he is really, really good at his job. He always hated going on these trips on his own, he found them to be lonely and exhausting, but after meeting Chanyeol, he tries to bring him along every time he could. Even when they were not physically together, Chanyeol would still call him after a long day at the restaurant, and they would talk until one of them eventually falls asleep.

 

 

Islands were definitely one of their most preferred destinations. Out of all the trips they’ve been on, Chanyeol thinks these were the most vacation-like, the ones where they didn’t have to stay in a hotel room in the middle of the city. Chanyeol could spend the entire day laying out by the pool or on the beach, getting sand between his toes and in his hair, and Kyungsoo would always brush the long strands of sandy hair back and kiss his forehead before joining him after he comes back from work. Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol plan these trips around his work schedule and will indulge him in whatever he wants to do and wherever he wants to go, just as long as his work gets done, and Chanyeol was very good at that. Just like he was good at everything.

 

 

 

Chanyeol drops his bags at the door the second he walks into the room, Kyungsoo following close behind. He smiles at how excited Chanyeol is, and follows him with his eyes as he explores the room. Kyungsoo is so incredibly endeared. No matter how many times they’ve travelled together, Chanyeol always gets impossibly giddy the second they arrive, thoroughly checking out the room they’re going to be spending the next couple of days in.

 

 

“Maybe you should put those bags away first,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh.

 

 

“I will, I will!” Chanyeol says, already sliding the door leading to the terrace open. He walks out into the salty breeze, taking a deep breath in and inhaling the air blowing its way across the ocean. “Wow. Just... look at this view.”

 

 

Kyungsoo slides the glass door all the way open to join Chanyeol outside.

 

 

They had a secluded cabin to themselves, much like the other cabins littered in a chain around the island. The cabins were close enough to each other for their residents to not feel isolated, but far enough to maintain privacy. And the best part was that they could jump straight into the water from their room. It was perfect. Kyungsoo wants nothing less than perfection for his baby.

 

 

“Babe, this is perfect,” Chanyeol says, big smile illuminating his face. 

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, feeling just a little proud. He knew it was perfect, he had been working on this project for many months, and after finalizing it, he got to keep a little part of it to himself, signed under his own name. Keeping it a secret from Chanyeol was impossible, when all he wanted was to share it with him as soon as possible.

 

 

Kyungsoo steps over behind Chanyeol and wraps his arms around his waist, while Chanyeol continues to stare out at the ocean in awe. The sun was already starting to set, pretty colors dancing around and reflecting on the surface of the water. It was nice and warm during the day, but the weather was a little chilly in the evening. The kind that makes you want to sit outdoors, wrapped up in a light blanket and a warm cup of tea. They had lucked out on this trip.

 

 

Sometimes they’d end up in places where it would rain or snow continuously, and they’d have to stay indoors for the duration of their trip. Kyungsoo would even have to sit through Skype meetings because it was impossible to make it out of the building and to the office safely. But spending that much time together indoors wasn’t a bad thing, Chanyeol would keep himself entertained until Kyungsoo was done with his work, and then they’d spend time together again.

 

 

“You like it?”

 

 

Chanyeol chuckles, turning his head to the side to kiss Kyungsoo on the mouth.

 

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

They spend the rest of the evening unpacking, mostly Chanyeol since he always brings way too many clothes with him. It's not like he needs them anyway, especially not on an island. They’d either be laying out in the sun mostly naked, or in bed together, mostly naked.

 

 

“You can never be too prepared,” Chanyeol says, earning himself an eye-roll from Kyungsoo. He claims that he packed an outfit for every occasion, even though most of them consist of t-shirts and athletic wear. For someone who only goes to the gym a few times a year, Chanyeol seems to live in hoodies and sweatpants.

 

 

They get a better look of the cabin once they get settled inside. It may look tiny from the outside, but the cabin was deceivingly spacious, more than big enough for two people. There was a huge bed on one side, tucked away behind wooden doors. A desk was tucked away in a corner, but the main space was taken up by a cozy lounge area, and right in the middle of it was a floor seating area, which looked out onto the terrace, and Chanyeol’s favorite, a kitchen.

 

 

After the sun had fully set, and the moon shone bright in the sky, they laid together on their backs against the cushions on the floor, cuddling, their feet knocking against one other every now and then. It was too dark to swim in the ocean now, that would be too dangerous, and they definitely were not reckless enough to do that.

 

 

“This is literally the best place we’ve ever stayed at. How have we not been here before?”

 

 

Kyungsoo lifts himself up on his elbows and looks down at Chanyeol lying beside him. He takes in the softness of his gaze, the mess of tousled, dark hair on top of his head, the twinkle in his eyes. He can’t help it, he leans down and kisses him. Once, at first, just because he wanted to, but he can never get enough of those lips, and goes back in for more. Chanyeol whines as Kyungsoo’s tongue makes its way between his lips and into his mouth. He grabs Kyungsoo’s face, angling his head so that he can kiss him deeper.

 

 

Kyungsoo pulls away slowly, eyelids languidly opening to look into Chanyeol’s beautiful eyes.

 

 

“I wanted to make it special,” he whispers.

 

 

— ☀ —

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up in bed alone.

 

 

Actually, the first time he had woken up, Kyungsoo had been right there next to him, roused by his alarm at the crack of dawn. He had placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek as he left the bed to get dressed and go to work.

 

 

When they had first started dating, Chanyeol felt abandoned whenever Kyungsoo would go to work and leave him like this. Chanyeol would wake up alone, sheets cold but still smelling of Kyungsoo’s perfume, a reminder that he had been there hours ago. He wouldn't admit to himself the amount of times he’d cried into pillows sheets, wishing Kyungsoo was still there with him. It’s been years now, and they’ve come a long way since then, he doesn’t feel like that anymore.

 

 

Now, Chanyeol wakes up with a little smile on his face. The lingering sensation of the kiss still caressing his cheek from earlier as he thinks of it. He rolls over and inhales deeply, taking in Kyungsoo’s scent which had permeated into the sheets. He pats the bed next to him until he locates his phone and brings it up to his face. With the curtains still shut, he squints at the screen before adjusting the brightness and opening the camera app to snap a picture of himself. He takes a photo with the sheets pulled up all the way to his chin, cheeks bunched up in a smile, then sends it to Kyungsoo with a few heart emojis and a good morning text. Knowing he wouldn’t get a reply for another few hours, he plays his morning playlist as he gets out of bed and into the bathroom to start his day.

 

 

Chanyeol spends his morning dancing around in the kitchen naked as he makes himself something to eat. He plans on enjoying himself in the sun today and doing absolutely nothing else.

 

 

He is spread out on the terrace when Kyungsoo comes back, long limbs reaching as far as they can on the reclining lounge chair.

 

 

“I like your speedo,” Kyungsoo remarks, holding back a laugh.

 

 

Chanyeol had the tiniest piece of fabric covering his junk as he laid out under the sun, basking in the warm rays like a cat taking a nap. Chanyeol jumps up to greet him at the sound of his voice, arms enveloping him completely in a tight hug.

 

 

“I hope you haven’t forgotten sun protection.”

 

 

“Not this time,” Chanyeol grins.

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs into Chanyeol’s chest and kisses the skin pressing against his lips.

 

 

“How was your day?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls Chanyeol to sit back down again.

 

 

Chanyeol fills him in on what he had been up to in great detail, just like he always did, and even though he says he really hasn’t done much today, Kyungsoo loved listening to Chanyeol talk.

 

 

“So you’re saying you were going to lay out here naked?!”

 

 

“I didn’t think anyone could see, but then I realized the people in the next cabin could probably see me if they really, really tried. Also there were a lot of boats passing by for some reason, and I didn’t want anyone falling off and drowning because of how hot I am.”

 

 

“I know someone who definitely wouldn't mind sinking down on that,” Kyungsoo smirks, eyeing Chanyeol’s crotch suggestively.

 

 

Chanyeol blushes. “Don’t be like that!”

 

 

“Why not?” Kyungsoo teases.

 

 

“I just wanted my legs to be tanned evenly,” Chanyeol pouts.

 

 

“Pretty, long, tan legs? I’d still fall off a boat.”

 

 

“You probably would,” Chanyeol laughs. His entire body shook when he did.

 

 

“C’mere.”

 

 

“Over there?” Chanyeol raises a brow.

 

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Yes, right here,” he says, patting his thigh.

 

 

They end up going at it out on the deck, with Kyungsoo’s back resting on the back of the chair while Chanyeol straddles him. They almost always move to the bedroom, where it’s infinitely more comfortable, but this time, Chanyeol wasn’t willing to move anywhere. Kyungsoo had stripped down to his boxers, body on show for both Chanyeol and the sun to kiss. He reaches up to kiss Chanyeol on the lips, just a quick, soft peck, but Chanyeol leans down to get another one, a little overeager due to how turned on he is. Kyungsoo runs a hand through Chanyeol’s hair, brushing the long strands up and away from his dampening forehead.

 

 

Sitting in Kyungsoo’s lap wasn’t an uncommon place for Chanyeol to be in, it was actually one of his most favorite places to be. Sometimes Kyungsoo would just hold him and pet his hair exactly the way he likes. Other times, like today, he’d jerk him off. Today, he wouldn’t let him come, Kyungsoo would pull back every time Chanyeol’s muscles tense up, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm.

 

 

“Have you been counting?”

 

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

 

“Tell me how many,” Kyungsoo urges.

 

 

“Five.”

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles, and cups one side of Chanyeol’s face, thumb stroking over his cheek.

 

 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo coos.

 

 

Undoubtedly, Kyungsoo loves to tease. But even more than that, he knows that Chanyeol loves being teased like this, as he knows precisely what Chanyeol likes, and how he likes it, in great detail. He also knows how much Chanyeol loves being told he is good, how good he is behaving, how obedient he is being.

  
  
“No coming until I tell you to, yeah?”

 

 

A soft whine forms at the back of Chanyeol’s throat. He noses along Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving kisses there all the way up to his ear. Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs circles around the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. Gently. Teasing. 

 

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol begs. “Can I suck you off?”

 

  
Chanyeol’s thighs tremble every time he’s denied another orgasm. He was still in his little speedo, leaking cock pulled out from the top. It looks massive in Kyungsoo’s palm, Chanyeol thinks. The size difference always makes his cock throb when he thinks about it.

 

  
“Later, baby.”

 

 

Kyungsoo forms a ring with his fingers around Chanyeol’s length. “If you want to come you’ll have to work for it.”

 

 

Chanyeol’s legs were still shaking. He holds on to Kyungsoo’s shoulders with both hands, and tries to lift his own weight and support himself on his knees so he could thrust into Kyungsoo’s hand. He leans forward to mouth at Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s mostly panting, breath coming out heavy and moans building up in his throat the faster he goes. “Fuck,” he barks, “Please, please, please. Kyungsoo!”

 

 

“Come on, baby, just a little more.”

 

 

Kyungsoo thumbs at the wet tip with his other hand, collecting some of the precum and sticking his finger into Chanyeol’s already open mouth.

 

 

Chanyeol moans louder.

 

 

When Chanyeol can’t seem to go on any longer, Kyungsoo jerks him off again, and it only takes a few seconds for Chanyeol to choke on a _Kyungsoo_ before coming on Kyungsoo’s stomach, spurts of white landing on his warm skin. A beat later, with trembling legs, Chanyeol grinds his ass down on Kyungsoo’s cock, panting right next to his ear, until Kyungsoo comes in his own boxers, one hand gripping Chanyeol’s hair while the other holds him by the waist.

 

 

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, sliding right into Kyungsoo’s arms.

 

 

“Yes, Chanyeol. Always so good.”

 

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says with a sigh.

 

 

Kyungsoo pecks the mole on Chanyeol’s nose. “No, thank _you_ , my love.”

 

 

— ☀ —

 

 

Taking into account his love for food, and also the fact that he went to culinary school, Chanyeol was definitely the better cook between the two. Chanyeol owns his own chain of restaurants, and being the owner meant that he had the liberty to take time off whenever he liked, just as long as he was in the loop with how everything is running, and he had very trustworthy staff for that. This is how he is able to join Kyungsoo on his many business trips. People always falsely assume Kyungsoo is Chanyeol’s benefactor, or even his sugar daddy, since he would literally do anything for him. What they fail to consider though is that Chanyeol can easily afford this lifestyle on his own, but it’s only ever fun when you have someone to spoil and share it with.

 

 

It's very late in the afternoon when Chanyeol finishes preparing a light, late lunch while Kyungsoo naps. Kyungsoo wakes up so early for work that around this time he’s always back in bed or dozing off on the couch atop of Chanyeol. He had been asleep for a few hours, so Chanyeol turns off the stove and sets everything on the table before going to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

 

 

“Wake up,” Chanyeol whispers, leaving tiny kisses next to Kyungsoo’s ear and on his cheek. Kyungsoo groans, turning his head to face the other direction. Ignoring the hard floor underneath him, Chanyeol shifts around on his knees to get closer to him.

 

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol tries again, “It’s late.”

 

 

A grunt.

 

 

“Please eat with me.”

 

 

“Baby,” Kyungsoo mumbles, and turns back around to face Chanyeol with his eyes closed.

 

 

He looks so soft and tiny when he’s alone in the big bed like this. Chanyeol rests his chin on his hands and stares at him for a little bit. He stares at the shape of his eyes and the roundness of his cheeks and fullness of his lips. The lips he loved so much to kiss.

 

 

“Food,” he finally says.

 

 

“Okay, I’m up, I’m up.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sits up on the bed and rubs at his eyes with one fist. If Kyungsoo had hair, it would be nothing but a messy nest resting on top of his head. Now, the short hairs don’t even move, buzzed very close to his scalp. It probably made getting ready in the morning so much easier. Chanyeol picks up Kyungsoo’s glasses from the bedside table and gives them to him. Kyungsoo thanks him with a kiss on the cheek and a pet on the head before putting them on. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

 

 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Chanyeol asks cheekily.

 

 

Kyungsoo considers it for a moment, but shakes his head with a grin. “I think I can manage.”

 

 

By the time they finish eating, the sun wasn’t beaming down as harshly as it had been earlier. It was perfect for a walk, and for them to finally explore the area. They take a stroll around the cabins and into the closest part of town, where Chanyeol runs off excitedly to get a closer look at all the little trinkets the street vendors are selling. He certainly stands out, not only because of his size but also his fashion choice, his trusty oversized hoodie and jean shorts. The people around them were barely dressed, as almost all of them wore tank tops and breathable fabrics to combat and survive the heat.

 

 

Kyungsoo pushes his sunglasses up onto his head and smiles to himself as he watches his boyfriend walk around. He looks adorable, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

 

“Soo, come here,” Chanyeol says, holding out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. Kyungsoo interlaces their fingers together as he stands next to him.

 

 

Chanyeol holds out his other hand, presenting him with two identical silver rings. They’re understated and not over the top, probably cheap as well. They’d turn their fingers green in no time that’s for sure. Kyungsoo couldn’t squash the huge grin rapidly taking over his entire face. He looks up at Chanyeol and sees him grinning back at him, his eyes crinkling with joy. They giggle like little girls, completely smitten with each other.

 

 

Without a doubt, they end up buying the rings. They were overpriced for what they were, just a simple band of cheap metal, but Chanyeol was too in love with them to give them up, even when the vendor wouldn’t lower the price any further no matter how much Chanyeol tried to haggle. Kyungsoo pats him on the back and tells him he should support the local businesses.

 

 

They wear the rings immediately, holding hands and ignoring all the looks directed their way. They’ve gotten used to being stared at. When they first started dating, Kyungsoo would get uncomfortable because of all the seemingly negative attention. He wouldn’t hold Chanyeol’s hand in public. Wouldn't hug him. Wouldn't kiss him. But it’s nothing like that now. They might still not kiss all the time, or as much as Chanyeol would love to at least, considering Kyungsoo wasn’t too big on PDA, but Kyungsoo had pulled Chanyeol into surprise kisses a few times, right where everyone could see. It always makes Chanyeol’s cheeks burn, he’d get a little flustered, but he loves the attention. Loves when Kyungsoo shows off just how much he loves him.

 

 

Of course Chanyeol knows he’s loved. He doesn't doubt that one bit. But he has always been a sucker for public love declarations, like when people get down on one knee to propose. He knows it’s cheesy, and very stereotypical and heteronormative, but he still loves it. He was always a chick-flick type of guy, through and through. He has cried at a fair share of romantic comedies, right into Kyungsoo’s lap, which also happened to be his favorite movie-watching resting spot.

 

 

“Look. My finger is already turning green,” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

 

“Oh gosh, mine too!” Chanyeol turns the ring around his finger to inspect it.

 

 

“I’m not taking this off for the rest of the trip though.”

 

 

“You like it that much? I know I have good taste,” Chanyeol grins.

 

 

“I like it because you bought it,” Kyungsoo croons.

 

 

Chanyeol simpers, affectionately bumping his elbow against Kyungsoo’s.

 

 

Naturally, they end up consuming a large amount of street food for just two people. Chanyeol always claims that he doesn’t eat much, but once the food is in front of him, he could easily eat three servings all on his own. Chanyeol moans at the taste, shoveling mouthfuls of food into his own mouth and then Kyungsoo’s, even though they’ve both got their own utensils.

“Slow down, you’ll end up choking.”

 

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Chanyeol jokes, a grain of rice sticking to his bottom lip. Kyungsoo reaches forward to remove it, shaking his head as he puts it into his own mouth. They’re standing off to the side, so they aren’t in anyone’s way, with Chanyeol holding the paper plate in one hand as he eats with the other.

 

 

“Oh, I know you love to choke.”

 

 

“Preferably not while I’m trying to eat though.” 

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “If you get indigestion tomorrow I’m not helping.”

 

 

He would though, he totally would.

 

 

“I should buy some spices for the restaurant,” Chanyeol says, mouth still full of food. “I’ve been thinking about this new recipe and this would be perfect for it.” He looks at Kyungsoo, eyes bright in the night sky. “Do you want to test the recipe for me?” he asks.

 

 

“Yes, chef!”

 

 

Chanyeol bursts into giggles. “I can never take you seriously when you say that.”

 

 

“Oh, but you still came that one time when I said it during—”

 

 

Chanyeol shushes him. He tells him that he’s being too loud and that everyone can hear.

 

 

“So what if they heard?” Kyungsoo smirks. He leans closer to Chanyeol, voice loud and clear even amidst the commotion of the night life. “Wouldn’t you like it if everyone knew just how kinky chef Park was?”

 

 

Chanyeol looks around to check if anyone had really heard, but no one seems to be giving them any attention, they just continue being as obnoxiously loud as ever. He looks down at Kyungsoo, stares into the light flecks reflected in his eyes and smiles wickedly.

 

 

“And if they did know. Wouldn’t you just want them to know that I’m all yours?”

 

 

Kyungsoo’s throat works. He slides an arm around Chanyeol’s waist, one finger slipping under his shirt to scratch at the skin on his side.

 

 

“Yes. All mine.”

 

 

— ☀ —

 

 

 

“Morning, beautiful.”

 

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo staring back at him, gentle smile and soft eyes completely focused on him. Kyungsoo didn’t have to go to work today, and Chanyeol lets the feeling soak in before he lets out a sleepy moan and cuddles closer to his boyfriend.

 

 

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair softly, fingernails barely grazing his scalp, long hair strands gliding between his fingers. Chanyeol looks utterly content laying there.

 

 

“Your hair is so soft…” Kyungsoo says quietly.

 

 

The sides of Chanyeol’s lips pull up into a smile.

 

 

“You’re like a sleepy kitten asking to be pet.”

 

 

He cuddles even closer, reaching up to hold Kyungsoo’s face and bring it down into a needy, deep kiss. Chanyeol holds his breath for so long he feels lightheaded, but he can’t stop. He needs more. He lets out a deep whine, kissing the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck that he can reach.

 

 

Kyungsoo leans down and kisses his forehead. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

 

“Please. I’m horny,” Chanyeol murmurs. He grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands and places it between his legs, right on top of his boner, showing him just how hard he is. 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “I’ve got you.”

 

 

He pulls one of Chanyeol’s legs over his hip and slips one hand into his shorts, slowly pulling them down and throwing them somewhere at the foot of the bed. He runs his hand up Chanyeol’s shirt, and then down his body in soft, teasing touches, until he lands between his legs again. He cups him in his palm, massaging his balls first, causing Chanyeol to hiccup and bury his face into Kyungsoo’s arm.

 

 

“What? Does that feel good?”

 

 

He gets a low, affirmative moan in response. Kyungsoo continues, gentle caresses of his fingers, never too much, he doesn’t want Chanyeol to finish quickly.

 

 

Kyungsoo slides the leg down onto the bed, laying Chanyeol flat on his back so he could crawl between his long legs. He pulls Chanyeol’s shirt over his head, then leans down and kisses his stomach, all the way up to his lips. He stays up there for a while, tongues curling together and licking into each other’s mouths.

 

 

“Come on,” he urges. Kissing always gets Chanyeol even more turned on.

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t ever deny him. He slowly breaks away, kisses traveling back south until he’s pressing his lips onto Chanyeol’s cock. He parts his lips and takes it in, gently sucking just the way Chanyeol likes. A whimper. Kyungsoo takes his time, he swallows as much as he can take in, his mouth hot and wet and—

 

 

“Feels so good,” Chanyeol moans.

 

 

“Gonna come?”

 

 

“Yeah,” he breathes.

 

 

And he does. Right into the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand as he jerks him off.

 

 

They spend the rest of Kyungsoo’s day off in the cabin, starting off with a breakfast that Chanyeol cooks up while Kyungsoo takes a shower. Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen after he washes up, probably taking a little longer in there to get himself off because he wouldn’t let Chanyeol do it, said that he was going to take care of it.

 

 

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and mumbles into his back, “Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you’re cooking?”

 

 

Chanyeol laughs, “Yes. Every single time.”

 

 

Kyungsoo places a kiss to the center of his back, right between his shoulder blades, and moves away to take a seat. Chanyeol focuses his attention back to the dry pan, flipping pieces of bread on it so they could toast.

 

 

“It’s almost ready,” he says.

 

 

Chanyeol loved to cook as much as he loved to eat, and that meant that he had to make every single meal count. Kyungsoo was just happy to be served delicious food, but he tries to contribute as much as he can, sometimes even surprising Chanyeol with his favorite dishes after long days spent at the restaurant, when he comes home and is too drained to cook for himself.

 

 

After breakfast, Chanyeol jumps off the deck into the sea outside, waddling around and catching tiny fish to show Kyungsoo, who lays himself down to get some sun. Eventually, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo into the water with him. Chanyeol tells him that it’s insulting to not get wet while on an island vacation.

 

 

Chanyeol holds his breath under the water and counts, trying to stay for as long as his lungs would allow. The water is not that deep, only reaching up to Chanyeol’s stomach when he’s standing. He struggles to hold his breath any longer, and gets out of the water with a gasp, pushing the long strands of hair back up and away from his face, smiling up at the sun beaming down on him. Kyungsoo could feel his own pulse in his throat as he looks at him. His breath catches as if he was the one under water. Chanyeol looks stunning. Water trickling down his face, down his neck and chest, and accentuating the tattoos on his arm. Shining and brilliant. Glistening like the surface of the water reflecting the sun rays. And yet his smile shines even brighter.

 

 

“I beat my own score,” he cheers.

 

One more look at him has Kyungsoo pulling him down into a searing kiss, his own hands grabbing and threading into Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol takes a second to respond to the kiss, shock evident in the squeak he lets out.

 

 

When they part, Chanyeol directs that bright smile right at Kyungsoo.

 

 

“You know, it’s not fair that you don’t have any hair for me to hold on to.”

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs, one hand going up to rub at his shaved head. “You said you liked it.”

 

 

“I do! It really suits you.”

 

 

“But?”

 

 

“No but. I love it.” Chanyeol kisses the top of Kyungsoo’s head, the little hairs tickling his lips. “Besides, you know my hair is long enough for both of us.”

 

 

— ☀ —

 

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

 

They’re on the bed, Chanyeol laying between Kyungsoo’s legs as he kisses him. Ever since they’ve gone back inside and washed up after playing in the water, Chanyeol had been acting weird. Kyungsoo had just assumed he was tired and didn’t ask him about it. But when their cuddling had turned into soft kissing and kept progressing further, Kyungsoo could tell something was off. He has the way Chanyeol kisses memorized, and the way his eyebrows keep knitting together is nothing if not a dead giveaway.

 

 

Chanyeol sits up with a sigh. “It’s no big deal.”

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles softly. “It must be if you’ve been thinking about it while you’re literally in my arms.”

 

 

“You’re right. That’s not fair.”

 

 

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo soothes, stroking Chanyeol’s hair. “Do you want to tell me?”

 

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while but… I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Chanyeol says.

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t usually keep things from him. Kyungsoo had always been rather easy to talk to, and it was honestly one of the traits that maintained the success of their relationship. They have always stressed that communication was important, as it was something they have struggled with during the first few months of being together. It was impossible to guess what the other was thinking without him being the one to talk about it, so they both actively try to do that.

 

 

Chanyeol stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes and his expression suddenly turns shy, cheeks flushing as he thinks of how to word his sentence. “I want to ride you,” he ends up saying.

 

 

“That’s all?” Kyungsoo asks, wanting to make sure there’s nothing else on his mind.

 

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

 

Even though it was something Chanyeol had thought about, they’ve never done it like that before. He never had the courage to mention it, always backing out every time he wants to bring it up. He knows Kyungsoo would do anything for him, and that it wasn’t even one of the weirder kinks out there, and yet he still felt anxious and intimidated by it, not knowing if it would be any good for either of them. More than just his own pleasure, he wants Kyungsoo to feel good too.

 

 

“Well then. What are you waiting for?” Kyungsoo says, lips pulling up on one side.

 

 

“Right now?” Chanyeol squeaks.

 

 

“There’s no better time than the present, I hear.”

 

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol breathes. “Okay.”

 

 

Chanyeol spent most of his time thinking about this worrying that he might just be too big for it. His size was generally something he was proud of. He was taller than everyone he knew, his hands were bigger, his feet were bigger, even his shoulders were wider, and it was actually something that he really liked about himself. But that changed slightly ever since he started dating Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had started noticing their size difference more often, every time they were holding hands, or hugging, and even just the sight of their shoes lined up next to each other by the front door. Kyungsoo was smaller than most of his friends, but by no means was he tiny. He was a little taller than the average man, and yet his presence alone felt bigger than Chanyeol himself. Chanyeol liked the safety and security that came with feeling smaller, tucked away under Kyungsoo's large presence.

 

 

Chanyeol feared that Kyungsoo wouldn’t think it was sexy, and that he’d just end up embarrassing himself. He trusted Kyungsoo to at least try it with him, and to be there for him if it didn’t work out, but getting out of his own head and the deep insecurities wasn’t as easy as he wanted it to be. The movement wasn’t much of an issue, he knew he wasn’t really that stiff, even though people tend to assume that his height made things a little awkward for him. He primarily felt like he was in his element when he was in the kitchen, moving pots and pans around, and chopping and stirring ingredients together so seamlessly. But outside the kitchen and in the bedroom, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

 

“You know you don’t have to right, babe?”

 

 

“I want to,” Chanyeol says, already taking off his clothes.

 

 

Chanyeol shuffles forward on his knees and holds onto the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt. He gives him a peck on the lips before lifting the fabric up and over his head. He kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, down to his chest, and stomach. He noses at Kyungsoo’s belly button, inhaling deeply as Kyungsoo’s fingers thread into his hair. He places one last kiss onto the exposed skin before sliding Kyungsoo’s pants down his legs.

 

 

“Wait, take off your ring first,” Chanyeol mumbles, right before Kyungsoo starts fingering him open.

 

 

“Took it off earlier,” he says. He knew putting it in salty water was going to be a mistake. 

 

 

The prep is a blur. Kyungsoo lays Chanyeol down on his back and does it for him, indulging him in kisses and soft whispers as he keeps adding more fingers, right until he thinks he’s ready. Kyungsoo gives him one more wet, sloppy kiss and pulls away.

 

 

“Now?” Chanyeol asks.

 

 

“Yeah, hold on.”

 

 

Kyungsoo leans back against the pillows set up against the headboard and motions for Chanyeol to straddle his thighs. Chanyeol leans into another kiss, his lips pressing against Kyungsoo’s insistently, urgent. Kyungsoo brings him back down a little, cups the side of his face and places a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “Slowly.”

 

 

Chanyeol nods. He reaches behind himself to hold Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand, and steadily positions himself over it, and with a deep inhale, he sinks down little by little. He takes his time, lowering himself down onto it and feeling the gradual stretch of his rim. It felt different like this, when he was the one controlling his own pleasure. It’s more than just sex. Chanyeol genuinely believes that. For him to be able to completely trust someone in his most vulnerable state, to have them hold him and care for him, making sure he was comfortable and pleasured. It was so much more than just sex, and Chanyeol had all of that with Kyungsoo.

 

 

Kyungsoo rubs small circles into Chanyeol’s thigh with his thumb, encouraging him, soothing. It was usually Kyungsoo who controlled the pace, but it was all up to Chanyeol at the moment, how fast or slow he wanted to go. Eventually, he bottoms out, sitting back on Kyungsoo’s hips, his long legs bent at the knee on either side.

 

 

He starts off at a slow pace, lifting himself up and sliding back down again. He’s not so sure if he’s doing it right, so he keeps looking at Kyungsoo for confirmation.

 

 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo praises.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands land on his hips, guiding them as his rhythm becomes more erratic and inconsistent. Chanyeol rolls his hips with more caution, trying his best to move at a steady pace, just the way Kyungsoo was directing. It was more challenging than he expected, holding himself up was becoming more and more difficult as his muscles were getting tired, and his thighs started burning.

 

 

“You’re doing so well, Chanyeol.”

 

 

Only moments after he gets the hang of it, Kyungsoo starts fucking up into him, completely messing up the rhythm they’ve built up earlier.

 

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasps. He falls forward, burying his face into the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, before biting into the skin there, trying to keep himself from being too loud.

 

 

“You’re dripping,” Kyungsoo says, looking down at the mess Chanyeol has made on his stomach. 

 

 

Chanyeol feels his stomach clenching, finish line approaching rapidly, but he doesn’t want it to end like this. He wants to make Kyungsoo feel as good as he was feeling. Chanyeol pushes against Kyungsoo’s chest to get him to stop, which he does the second he realizes what Chanyeol wanted.

 

 

“What’s wrong? You okay?”

 

 

“I wanna do it,” Chanyeol says. He makes Kyungsoo lay down flat on his back, and climbs over him again, slipping Kyungsoo’s cock back into himself in one smooth motion.

 

 

“Fuck, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moans. He grabs onto the pillow under his head with both hands, trying his hardest to fight the urge to fuck into Chanyeol again.

 

 

Chanyeol places one of his hands behind himself, right at the top of Kyungsoo’s thigh, while his other hand rests on Kyungsoo’s stomach as he supports himself. He starts bouncing on Kyungsoo’s hard cock, getting closer and closer to that delicious release, whines and moans leaving his lips as he moves. The whole bed is shaking underneath them, but noise wasn’t something they needed to worry about.

 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol in awe. He was so beautiful like this, long hair damp with sweat, falling into his face and framing it prettily. His lips were parted, pants and moans quiet and yet so loud as they echo in Kyungsoo’s ears. His eyes were glued shut in concentration, and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to have those pretty eyes staring back at him.

 

 

“Look at me,” he says.

 

 

And Chanyeol does. He opens his eyes and looks back at Kyungsoo with his big, shiny eyes, the corners slightly damp with unshed tears. Kyungsoo’s heart fills with so much love his entire body goes into overdrive, every feeling heightened as he comes, right as Chanyeol tightens around him.

 

 

Chanyeol continues to grind down, and takes his own cock into his hand and jerks himself off. He throws his head back, hair flipping over his shoulders. He keeps going faster, thighs jerking and trembling as he milks himself onto Kyungsoo’s chest, his own stomach muscles clenching and contracting as he finishes.

 

 

Chanyeol pulls out with a wince, his legs almost giving out as he lifts himself up and flops down next to Kyungsoo on the bed. Kyungsoo brings one hand down to rub Chanyeol’s thigh as he catches his breath.

 

 

“Cuddle me please,” he mumbles, before rolling around and tucking himself right into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo strokes the back of his head, petting his hair softly while Chanyeol closes his eyes and refocuses himself.

 

 

They cuddle like this for a while, Chanyeol catching his breath as Kyungsoo continues to pet him, before Chanyeol speaks up and asks, “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

 

 

Kyungsoo hums. “Only for a few hours though. Just need to finish some things.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sits up on his knees and repositions Chanyeol so that he’s flat on his back, head resting on a soft pillow. Chanyeol looks up at him questioningly, tired eyes blinking slowly as he tilts his head to one side, long hair cascading around his face like a parted waterfall. Kyungsoo softly massages Chanyeol’s legs, starting from his ankles and working his way up to his thighs. It’s gentle, soothing, and halfway through the first leg Chanyeol’s eyes fall shut.

 

 

He gets up to bring the massage candle that he knows Chanyeol had packed in his bag. He had bought it for Chanyeol on a whim, while browsing online for something else, but he knew Chanyeol needed to try it, especially since his back is always sore after long hours of being on his feet in the kitchen, and they’re constantly on the hunt for things they could use to relieve the pain. They have used it a few times back home, and so far Chanyeol has felt so much better afterwards.

 

 

Kyungsoo lights the candle, and sets the lighter aside as he waits for the oil to start gathering into a little puddle before blowing it out.

 

 

“Turn around for me,” Kyungsoo says, patting one of Chanyeol’s shins. Chanyeol does, but not without an accompanying groan, like he had just turned sixty. He blows the hair out of his face and settles down on his stomach.

 

 

Kyungsoo never gets tired of this view. The way Chanyeol’s back looks, his broad shoulders and tiny waist, coming down to a tiny, full ass, and long, long legs.

 

 

“Your legs are so long and pretty.”

 

 

It wasn’t the first time Kyungsoo has said that, and yet Chanyeol still lets out a short breath out of his nose, his cheeks bunching up from where Kyungsoo could see, into a tiny, content smile.

 

 

“I know you love them,” Chanyeol says, voice mostly swallowed by the fabric under his face.

 

 

Kyungsoo still hears him clearly.

 

 

Kyungsoo gathers Chanyeol’s hair and moves it off to the side, just so he could place a kiss onto his nape. He pours the warm oil onto Chanyeol’s back, drizzling just a little so he doesn’t end up getting it all over the bed. He starts off by massaging it across Chanyeol’s shoulders, which have gotten even broader since his last workout spree, and continues moving down his back slowly, spending some time focusing on the back of Chanyeol’s thighs as he knows that those muscles probably needed the most attention right now. He feels Chanyeol melting in his hands, sinking deeper into the bed as all of his muscles start to relax.

 

 

“Smells so good,” Chanyeol mumbles.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers travel upwards, kneading into Chanyeol’s butt, his hands cupping each cheek perfectly. For a second, his fingers press against his perineum, and he feels Chanyeol jolt as he moans softly. He makes no signs of disapproval, so Kyungsoo carries on, his fingers drifting upwards and entering him. He fingers him softly, two fingers pushing in and out, gliding, curling slightly as he presses deeper into him.

 

 

He hears Chanyeol mutter something into the pillow.

 

 

“What was that?”

 

 

“More,” Chanyeol says, loud and clear this time, underlined with a moan.

 

 

He pushes a third finger next to the first two, and it slides in easily considering he had already been stretched, and because of how slippery Kyungsoo’s fingers were. Before long, Chanyeol is grinding onto the mattress, and coming onto his own stomach as Kyungsoo flips him over, saving him from totally spoiling the bed sheets underneath him. Having to clean up dried cum was the worst. Kyungsoo wipes him clean, then melts some more of the oil to continue where he had left off, getting Chanyeol’s entire body to fully relax under his hands.

 

 

— ☀ —

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol is dragged out of bed by his bladder, the urge to pee too strong it was impossible to ignore. Kyungsoo had made him drink a lot of water the night before, just to make sure he’s hydrated enough, but now it was all threatening to come out at once. He rolls himself over, almost falling off the bed as his feet hit the cold floor. Thankfully he had gotten into soft pajamas before going to sleep, or the chilly morning air would’ve been even more bothersome.

 

 

The sun hasn’t risen yet, and there was no light peeking in through the drawn curtains. He shuffles back to the bed slowly, bladder now empty, and tries to make out where the bed is in the dark room.

 

 

“Come here,” he hears Kyungsoo say, voice as soft as their bedsheets.

 

 

He bangs his shin against the edge of the bed, having miscalculated the distance, and winces as he sucks in a sharp breath.

 

 

“You okay?”

 

 

“Perfectly fine,” Chanyeol mumbles, waddling on his knees as he crawls over to Kyungsoo.

 

 

Chanyeol fits himself between Kyungsoo’s arms automatically, tucking his face into his neck where it’s warm. Kyungsoo reaches down to rub at Chanyeol’s shins, gently caressing his leg through his long pajama bottoms.

 

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Chanyeol says.

 

 

“Just making sure.”

 

 

They cuddle for a while longer, Chanyeol being lulled back to sleep when Kyungsoo’s fingers start threading through his hair again. Chanyeol loves when Kyungsoo plays with his hair, and now that it’s long enough to brush against his shoulders, he finds that Kyungsoo has been touching it even more. He wakes up again with a few loose braids in his hair, which he runs the pads of his fingers against, and then flashes Kyungsoo his brightest smile.

 

 

“Morning, sleepy,” Kyungsoo says, soft smile pulling on one side of his full lips.

 

 

“Morning,” Chanyeol moans out as he stretches, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep again.”

 

 

“Maybe you tired yourself out last night,” Kyungsoo teases.

 

 

“No, I didn’t! I’ve got endless stamina.”

 

 

Kyungsoo cackles, shaking his head. “Of course you do.”

 

 

“Hey, come back here… where are you going?” Chanyeol whines after Kyungsoo as he leaves the bed.

 

 

“I have to go to work today.”

 

 

“I thought that wasn’t until later,” Chanyeol pouts.

 

 

“Wanted to spend the morning with me?”

 

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

 

“I know,” Kyungsoo grins. “That’s why I’m sending this e-mail to push back the meeting a little.”

 

 

With a loud, happy giggle, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo back into bed with him after hearing the whoosh of the e-mail being sent. He leaves kisses all over his face, down to his neck and up again, hearing nothing but Kyungsoo’s pleasant laughter in his ear.

 

 

“So… did it live up to your expectations?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

 

“What did?”

 

 

“Last night.”

 

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, pulling away and sitting up on his knees. He looks down at Kyungsoo, at the love he can still see in his eyes even after all those years together, and smiles softly.

 

 

“Yes. Yes, it was great.”

 

 

“Just great?”

 

 

“Fantastic! The most fun!” Chanyeol exclaims, but his voice softens as he says, “Honestly, it was something I’ve always wanted to try, and I doubted myself way too much, I know I should’ve just asked… so, thank you.”

 

 

Kyungsoo pulls him down into a kiss, lips firm but so, so gentle. “You did so well,” he tells him.

 

 

Chanyeol simpers, and buries his face right into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, hiding the giddy grin taking up the majority of his face.

 

 

“Does that mean we can do it again?” Chanyeol asks, lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s skin.

 

 

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully. “I have a few more hours before I need to go to work.”

 

 


End file.
